mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Police
See also: Lost Heaven Police Department and Empire Bay Police Department The police are uniformed officers responsible for enforcing the law. They ensure public and social order, through the legitimized and restricted use of force. The police are present in most missions, as well as freeride. The main role of the Police in-game is to make crime difficult for the player - and to provide a reliable enemy and a challenge both in and out of missions. Mafia Main article: Lost Heaven Police Department Wanted Level Ticket (3).jpg|Driver, You've broken the law. I'll have to fine you. Ticket (4).jpg|Alright Officer. Now here's the dough. Arrest.jpg|Police! Car Theft! Arrest (2).jpg|Getting Arrested Arrest (3).jpg|Handcuffed Calling for backup.jpg|Can I get some backup? Chase.jpg|Police giving chase Deadlyforce (2).jpg|Deadly force authorized! Smallroadblock.jpg|Small police roadblock. The wanted level in Mafia is similar to that of the Grand Theft Auto series, but can be seen as more 'fair', due to the fact that police do not shoot you for petty crimes. There are three levels, the last two having a sub-level. Each icon has two states, clear and shaded. When shaded, he is out of police line of sight. Ticket The ticket is given for minor crimes; speeding, running lights, small accidents, etc. Tommy just needs to stop, get out and pay the fine. In-game, the fine is not seen, though it is $1000 in freeride. If the crime is seen by a foot patrol, the ticket is easy to out-run. Handcuffs The handcuffs represent larger crimes such as, assault, weapon seen, major accident, evading, etc. The police will begin to pursue Tommy, ramming his car and even pulling him out on the the ground if an officer gets to the driver side door. If Tom is near a cop too long, he will drop his weapon and let himself get arrested. Unlike GTA, the game will let you restart from a save instead of being dropped off at the station. The Gun The gun means Tommy has done a crime which deadly force is authorized; fired his weapon whether he hits anybody or not, assaults an officer, vehicular homicide, etc. The police will pursue with vigor, firing their weapons out their windows at him. It is very difficult to escape once he reaches wanted status. Wanted If the player has cuffs or the gun, and stays in police line of sight too long, he will become wanted. It is a rare thing to see, but a policeman may actually use a phonebooth to get backup. All police will then pursue Tom on sight. If Tom stays longer, then police will be dispatched to the location he gained the wanted status. If the police are using deadly force, then they will begin to set up roadblocks. There, they will have Tommy Guns, as well as Shotguns and spike strips. To lose the wanted, Tom needs to be hidden for a long period of time, then the bar will slowly decrease. Vehicles The police drive Schubert Six Police, Schubert Extra Six Police Tudor and Fordor, and very rarely the Lassiter V16 Police. Detectives will drive Regular Schubert Extras. The events with Lassiters and Detectives are scripted events and do not just happen during normal gameplay or freeride. Foot Patrol Police will patrol on foot, and are not much of a threat to a person in a car, even when shooting. They will yell, blow wistles (though none are seen) and chase after your car, even though they can be outrun in the lowliest Bolt. Police can even be outran on foot, but Tommy is more likely to get a higher wanted level. The real threat of the foot patrol is the density. They are seen more than the cars, and can reset your wanted meter if they spot you. Detectives The detective, other than Norman, are only seen in scripted events. They wear light brown trenchcoats, and carry Colt Detective Special Revolvers, as well as Smith and Wesson Model 10 Revolvers. AI The police AI is very flawed. The only person they will go after is Tommy. In freeride, they will try and ticket him for speeding, even if he is trying to get away from gansters that are shooting him. Gangsters can attack the police and the police will do nothing. Tommy can use a police car as a bullet sponge, but as soon as Tom brings out a weapon, he will be in trouble. However, a ticket will remove hostilities gained from agitating gangsters. Tommy can drive on the sidewalk and the wrong side of the road, just as long as he does not hit anything or speed. Not only that, when you're doing a mission with your partner and involve chase or shootout, the police won't do anything! Even if they see your partner or enemy shooting, running over speed limit, or running red light. Apparently Lost Heaven Police's biggest (and probably only) threat is you! Another strange police behavior is when the cops are chasing you but then their car crashes near a wall and the cop on passenger seat can't leave because of the wall. So when they want to arrest Tommy, the cop (on driver seat) and the other cop leave the car by the same door; that's normal. Now try to lose tail then enter a car (not that cop car), and the cops will return to their car. The first cop enters the car as a driver, and because the other cop can't enter the car by passenger's door, he carjacks his partner! Whenever you are driving a Police car, you may drive at speeds of up to 70 mph without getting any hassle from the police. That means it is impossible to get a fine for speeding while driving a police car. Also remember, the police's cars are cheated. You can't outrun their car even your speed reaches more than 100 mph (160 kph). They just (or always) ram your car from behind or do pit maneuver, although their car's speed limit is less than 100 mph! Mafia II Main article: Empire Bay Police Department Police in Mafia II add the same element as they did in Mafia. This time around, more options are given, and the AI allows for more versatility. This new want system is more akin to the Grand Theft Auto series, especially the star system, and the ability to give up in GTA IV. Wanted Status The wanted status is expanded. There are three elements: The wanted level, person want, and the car want. While commiting a crime in a car, the police may not see you, only the description of the car. When the police are out of sight, switch cars and lay low. When the police identify your description, you will need to change clothes, either at home, or a clothing shop. One Star This is almost the same as a ticket in Mafia. Depending on what happens, the Police Officer will either ticket you or check your ID only. Two Stars This is the same as the handcuff stage in Mafia. Here you can choose to give up, fight, or bribe the officer. Three Stars This is when the police start shooting back. It's symbol is a revolver with 3 stars. You can bribe them from the telephone if you want them to leave you alone; but the price is 500 dollars, so be careful. Four Stars At four stars, the police will deploy automatic weapons and shotguns. Vehicles The Police patrol in the Culver Empire Police Special in the 40s segment and the Smith Custom 200 Police Special in the 50s segment. Foot Patrol Police patrol on foot, the same as they did in Mafia. Policemen on patrol are ernerally armed with Model 12 Revolvers. Radio Police will use a radio to communicate the description of you and the car. This can be used by foot officers, even though the technology was not availible untill the latter half of the 20th century. Strangely enough, the radio will still be heard, even if you kill a lone policeman. AI While not perfect, the police AI is better than in Mafia. The police now ticket other people, and will even break up a fight, if you do not fight back. If a store or business is robbed, the police will respond to the scene. If a person is killed, the police will also respond, and even close down a building if it happened inside. The police will no longer react if you are going one mile an hour over the speed limit. For some reason, running on foot from the police will not raise the wanted level. For example, if you are busted for fighting, and the police chase you, even after several minutes, they will still tell the two of you to break it up. This same situation can be achieved, even if you have a gun in the open. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Mafia Category:Mafia II